The invention relates to a device for heating especially the mobile components of an escalator or a moving.
For heating escalators and moving walkways, it is generally known to provide central fan heating in the form of a fan register, which is in particular placed between the step or pallet band, and from which hot air, which is generated there, is guided through hoses to the corresponding sites of the escalator or the moving walkway. Herein, it is a drawback that the installed plurality of hoses, which are guided towards the endangered sites (handrail, step or pallet band, comb plate or the like), entail high heat losses, which reduce the efficiency of the central fan heating to a minimum. Furthermore, this system is expensive both with respect to acquisition and installation and with respect to maintenance. In particular at lower temperatures it can happen that the escalator or the moving walkway can no more be operated in a correct way in spite of an integrated heating. Furthermore, due to the dimensioning of the central fan heating, there is no possibility to use the same one in the relatively narrow balustrade area, in particular with balustrades of small construction.
GB-A 1,109,976 discloses an escalator having heating, which heating is placed in the region of the accessible parts of the escalator. A heating device is provided in the maintenance space of the escalator, which heating leads several hot air streams both to the comb plates and to the step band. Branch conduits are necessary in the latter case. This measure requires a considerable installation effort. The originally heated air is simultaneously subject to continuous heat loss, depending on the length of the ducts.
JP-A 02 231391 describes a device for heating handrails. If humidity is present, the same will be detected by sensors. A drying device for the handrail, which is fixedly directed to the inner face of the handrail, and which is activated after detection of humidity, is arranged in the return strand of the handrail.